


Sailor Moon Says: Quarantine

by MoonlightMillennium



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightMillennium/pseuds/MoonlightMillennium
Summary: A take on what the Sailor Scouts would say when giving advice to children during the COVID-19/Coronavirus outbreak.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Sailor Moon Says: Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> A slight parody of the Sailor Says segments, but I did try to stay as faithful to the DiC anime as I could. I made this for a fun Instagram post, but since it got some good attention figured I’d start my published fic adventure with it. Enjoy!

Cue sailor says music:

MOON: It’s easy to feel powerless during tough times in the world. But there’s plenty we can do even inside our own homes! 

JUPITER: it’s the perfect time to learn a new skill, such as cooking or baking!

MARS: We can also help clean our rooms and homes with all the extra time! 

MERCURY: And there’s even plenty of time to study and keep up with our online classes!

VENUS: It’s important to keep our hands clean and make sure everyone stays healthy after all the fun!

MOON: Remember, staying inside will help keep everyone safe, and there’s plenty of ways to pass the time! Sailor Moon Says haha!


End file.
